Black Knight
by pinkkikabae
Summary: She attracted the weird company, at least, that's what her grandma Gothi always 'told' her. She thought the woman was just joking with her like the she always did. Hiccup didn't even realize how right the Gothi was. Formally called "I'm In Love With A Death God."
1. AN

So, I've decided to restart this whole fic and make it better since I made this when I was literally had no skills to my name. I had noticed all the problems you had all mentioned before, but I just didn't feel like changing anything.

I'll try though to make it better than my younger self did. And also I want to think the people that gave me support as I wrote this a huge thank you and I'm hoping you can stick with me through this change as well. And also to the person who just reviewed while I was making this talking about how nothing is changed yet? Good things came to the people who waited. That's all~.

Stay beautiful people!


	2. Introduction

At age four, Hiccup could tell that there was something wrong with her.

There had to be for her father to avoid as much contact with her as humanly possible. Which really wasn't very hard seeing as her father was Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, and best Viking to be alive said by all Berkians if they were ever asked. That meant that he wasn't home very much with her anyway.

Hiccup really spent more of her time with either Gobber in his smithy or with Gothi in her home full of old books and spices. They were the people that really raised her and she was sure that she wouldn't be the girl she was today if it weren't for the two of them. Sometimes, though, she wondered why they even kept her around. They both said, well Gothi wrote, that she was literally the only child that they enjoyed with them, but she couldn't find it in herself to believe them. Her own birth father didn't want her so how could they want to spend even an hour with her?

She, of course, knew that she wasn't a bad child. She really wasn't. It was just... Hiccup knew that to her father and the other people that lived on Berk thought she was odd. Weird. Non-Shield Maiden material.

Hiccup tried her best to be someone she wasn't for her father and it just always blew up in her face ninety-nine percent of the time. The one percent it doesn't she still has to deal with Berk's younger Vikings and trust her; they were worse than her father when he wasn't trying to rule over her.

There were times when she wished that the dragon kidnapped her mother hadn't left her alone. Hiccup didn't think the fate her own mother met was the best, but sometimes she thought it was better than her own.

Mother...

"Hiccup!"

She squealed as her body made an impact with the floor. She sat up and shot Gobber a glare as the old man guffawed loudly, leaning on his elbow.

"You know, it wasn't really that funny Gobber..." Hiccup muttered under her breath. She couldn't hold the glare on her face for long, though, and soon, she was laughing along with him. She picked herself up and brushed the metal dust off of her bum. Her smile brightened as Gobber sent her a small smile back.

"What's brought you here Gobber?" Asked Hiccup, sitting back in her seat.

"It would seem that your father would like to see you, dearie. He should be up at Gothi's home." She sighed, playing with a stray lead stick. It seemed that she couldn't catch a break, could she? Hiccup wondered what she did this time for him to want to see her. He never just wanted to _see _her. It was always something, he either needed her to do something he knew that she wouldn't like, well, more like ordered her to do it regardless of her own personal feelings.

"Do I really have to?" She knew that it wouldn't matter if she asked.

Whatever the Chief wanted, he always got. The look that the old Smither gave was enough answer for Hiccup, heaving a heavy sigh and she nodded her small head. She stood once more and she stuck out her tongue to Gobber, following the path that leads to the home of old Gothi. She wondered what her father needed for, though...

"Hey, fish-bone!"

Hiccup sighed once more. Did Odin really hate her that much? Really? Truly? She turned her body around and she met Snotlout's eyes straight on. She took note that his 'gang' were all behind him and staring or looking down at her. She glanced at them all.

Ash Hofferson, the best Viking of his time. A prodigy really and yet, he hung out with people below his standard just to entertain himself. He had looks also, his long shining blonde hair that he held in a low braid and his icy blue eyes that both froze over his opponents and weakened fan-girls at the knees. Hiccup should know, she used to be one of them before she saw the real him.

The real Ash Hofferson was a frozen-hearted, overachieving, and merciless human being and he did anything, and Hiccup meant anything, to accomplish his goals. She knew that that was the reason that her father loved him so much, most likely more than he did her.

Fishlegs Ingerman. He was a really sweet lad and he, honestly, couldn't even hurt a fly. Not even if it had enormous fangs and it was ready to kill him. He'd most likely faint, not that she had much room to talk. He used to be a dear friend of hers, but... people change and they get new friends she supposed. She wished that he and herself could be best friends like the past. She really did...

Then came the Thorston twins. If Hiccup hated anyone else, it was those two troublemakers. Hiccup knew if it wasn't Snotlout, then the twins were next in line to make her day a living Hel. Ruffnut left her alone most of the time, her being a girl and feeling the need to cut her the most slack. Her brother? Not so much. Tuffnut was worse than Snotlout sometimes and that's saying something. At least he left her workspace alone while Tuffnut walked in like he owned the place and left a mess every time. Hiccup didn't even like to think back to when Gobber would rage and so on whenever he thought _she _had been the one to do it. When they weren't damaging Berk or anything that Hiccup loved, they could actually be tame human beings of society.

Hiccup wouldn't even waste her breath on thinking of Snotlout Jorgenson, her cousin, or she knew that she'd be standing there with them all day, but she would say this and only this. He was Loki's incarnate. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hello, Snotlout. How are you this fine evening?"

"Beautiful and then I happened to stumble upon you." She watched as Snotlout and the twins seem to die at his small remark, falling to their knees in obvious amusement. Fishlegs shuffled his feet lightly and Ash just sighed, arms crossed and posture stiff in annoyance.

"That's nice Snotlout. Now can I go? You're wasting my time and my father's time. And we both know how he doesn't like his time wasted, right _dear cousin_?" Hiccup sent him a radiant smile though on the inside she was smirking at his shiver, "It would be a shame if found out you were the reason I was late, now wouldn't it?" She didn't give him another glance as she walked pass them. She really didn't want to deal with them at the moment.

Now, time to see what Stoick needed from her...


End file.
